Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern)
A species of Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Season Forward 1. She is different from the Rathian, and considerably more powerful. She also has a wide range of new attacks. New attacks include a fiery beam, a hip-check like move where she strikes the hunter with her wing, a gas released from under her body (similar to Gravios) that lowers defense, hurling three fireballs (similar to Espinas), flying up and firing fireballs around her in a 360 degree pattern, and flinging barbs from a wing at hunters. Supremacy Unlike normal Unknown Black Flying Wyvern's, this kind is able to have its quest posted at will during certain weeks at-least on average. SR300+ is the rank limit for this quest. At first glance it seems nothing changed but soon as it started to get enraged it uses new moves and have shocking attack strength. New moves include a stronger version of Espinas Subspecies charged fireball that makes sparks on the edges out of range of the main explosion that explode after a moment, a move just like HC Espinas Subspecies where it ducks its head charging then spits a fireball into the air that then breaks into multiple fireballs that fall at random and up to four that home in and fall on all hunters that are not directly under the monster, Jumping then flying at extreme speeds in a circle dropping spikes all around that hit so hard they break the ground much like Doragyurosu making a Dragon element storm, a extra final rage with a blue aura that it starts with using a new move where it stomps to its right causing a giant chunk of the ground to lift knocking any hunters into the air then the same to its left followed by a roar that anyone close enough becomes stunned with KO and last a extremely powerful attack that makes it feared where it makes a blast of wind lifting off the ground so strong the push can kill alone followed by diving and sliding chasing a target and hitting the same ones it already knocked into the air making sure they die with extreme attack power causing the ground to break as it slides able to kill at even 1000 defense. For these reasons even though its quest is able to posted so often, many people tend to avoid this monster but end up doing it for equipment upgrades they want as the materials from this monster have many uses. In-Game Description }} Notes *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) was first introduced as a dark image where only one eye was visible (see below). *She appears in either High Rank quests (repel only) or HR 100 quests (slaying only). The quest will start off with everyone in the basecamp, not being able to move for a while. The quest's monster's picture will then be "clawed" and an Unknown invasion message will pop out. *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) is one of the non-Elder Dragon monster that can be repelled when enough damage is dealt. *She is susceptible to Flash Bombs. *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) seems to have different levels of Rage; it starts off calm, before entering the first stage, identified by huffs of black smoke being emitted from the mouth. If more damage is dealt, she enters a further state of rage, where she huffs yellow and blue flames. Her final stage is indicated by glowing eyes and red, inflamed wings. Generally speaking, she appears to use more unique and powerful moves as her level of Rage increases. **At the last level of Rage mode, she will be immune to all status ailments and most elements. ***The level of Rage mode never drops to a previous stage; Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) will stay enraged until she dies or is repelled. She has 6 different modes and resistance, including 5 modes of rage. ***High-Grade Earplugs will cancel out her roars in her 1st and 2nd rage mode. 3rd rage mode onward, Super High-Grade Earplugs is needed to cancel out her roars. **Unlike any other monster, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) has an extremely fast status recovery rate. It is so fast, that inflicting it with an ailment or KO'ing it through Impact damage is nigh-impossible for 1 Hunter alone. Even in teams, it is an achievement by itself to pull off a KO on it. ***KO only lasts for about 3 seconds when inflicted. Not even enough time to attack her while she is down. ***When she enters her 5th and last rage mode she will also lose susceptibility to KO damage. **The attack she starts using from her 4th rage mode onward where she jumps towards hunters, takes hold of the ground below her with her talons - stopping the hunters in their tracks, then backflips and launches the hunters into the air to finish with another backflip in mid-air, can be easily avoided with the Quake Resistance +1 skill. It prevents the hunter from being stopped in their tracks, allowing them to move out of harm's way before she launches them into the air. ***Hunters who are caught in this attack can be saved from certain death by comrades through the use of a Lifepowder before they hit the ground. *Her tail can be cut only at her last rage mode and carved once, except at Hashu level were she has an extra rage mode. Her body can be carved four times. **Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) can only be repelled below HR100. *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) is a completely separate species from the other Rathians. *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) is the first Unknown monster variant in the series. **Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) is also the first monster to get a Supremacy Species. Images ''Want to see more? Check out 'Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Photo Gallery'' Unknown .jpg Videos Want to see more? Check out 'Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Videos' Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier